Battle Royal Season One Nyx Chronicles
by Ryuu-Yamiyo
Summary: Oc Nyx on planet DOOM. can she survive?  round two up. sry, but i had to BUY a new comp
1. Chapter 1

Round One: Nyx Synne Daemon v. Shawn Ryder

"Warning...Warning... Signal with the host ship lost. Manual override system disabled. All persons to the escape pod. Crash inevitable; tee minus ninety seconds" the computer wailed, filling the cabin with screeching alarms and flashing red lights. Half lidded smoke kissed tangerine colored eyes briefly sparred the speakers a glance, cold metallic fingers slowly uncurling themselves. A lifeless, green, insect-looking creature landed with an unheard thump. The cabin lurched violently, throwing the girl to the side as the small ship rolled and dipped towards the ground. She growled, grabbing at the short plush chair that stood in the center of the cabin. Wires swung and swayed with each violent tremor, sparks flying. Planet Doom filled the entirety of the pilot's window, the surface growing closer and closer by the moment.

"Beep!"_ Move!_

"Shut it, SAM!" she ordered, roaring as she was sent careening into the wall once more. Her gaze shifted about the ship's limited space, a dull, steady, green glow capturing her attention through the blinking red haze. Fighting with gravity's ever persistent tugging; she lunged forth, ducking past the electrified lines with the grace of a dancer. The latch gave way with little resistance, the pod opening with a sharp hiss.

"Tee minus thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight..."

Flashes of blue and white flew over the controls, setting the pod free. It rattled and rumbled, sputtering to life as she fell through the atmosphere. With a few curses, the vessel soared, following her steady hand. The main ship crashed in a smoldering heap of metal and glass, tumbling from the cliff side and into the ocean below. It vanished from existence before she could even look back, the pod serving as its substitute.

"...bloop" _You're crazy_

"Yes, yes I am."

...

Pausing for little more than a moment, she allowed her amber orbs to settle once more on the emergency escape vessel, more than half of it already buried in blinding snow. Faint, rapidly disappearing, footsteps followed her west, her form resuming its course. Howling winds crowded her thoughts, tearing through her human flesh. Pain nipped at the regions where metal met skin, demanding her attention. She paid it little mind, her focus solely on the looming, distant, city.

**Hissssss**

Her gaze narrowed, her head tilting towards her right as she listened for the foreign noise. The wind continued to scream, though it wasn't deafening.

**Shhhh-hiiisssss**

She whirled about, left arm raised while her right hand locked with her elbow. _Something _stirred beneath the vast expansion of white. Puffs of steam rose from the ground. Snow shifted and rose, only to fall from the back of the beast that staggered forth. Beady colorless eyes practically devoured her alive, the monstrous being placing a clawed limb before its massive body. Jagged teeth parted, revealing a thick tongue that tapered off into a fine point. Its leathery skin glimmered in the setting light. An earth shattering roar overpowered the shrieking wind.

"...Shit."

It lunged for her, sweeping its yellow three hooked claw at her smaller body. She stumbled back, blocking another one of its advances with an arm. The fabric of her white collar shirt tore, yet the metal beneath remained unscratched. The beast jumped, sinking its teeth into her arm as she brought it up defensively. A grunt left her, her hand in the monster's mouth. It tried to sink further into her, growling as she laughed. Titanium plates shifted, a whispering buzz masking the sound of energy building. The beast howled, the teeth that once held her captive gone in seconds. As it staggered back, she aimed, firing.

The creature bled out, headless.

The damage it managed to cause seemingly vanished, the metal unscathed as NANOs raced to close the holes.

Once more, she turned west, determined.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shawn Ryder...

A feral growl wormed its way from the back of her throat, the Index protesting in her grip. With little to do as the sun began to set, she had fished the Index from its hiding place, her thigh high leather boots resting on the stone floor of one of the many buildings the city offered. It was the firt time she had bothered to look at the thing, a thin crack marring the tiny computer's face.

"Whirrr Beep." _Give it here before you break it._

She groaned, mindlessly holding the to the side of her head. Silver spider-like legs shot forth, cradling the technology closely. It pried the backing off, the limbs moving on their own accord. Wires were plucked at and attached to the device in her ear, her cry of protest ignored.

"SAM!"

"Blooop" _Almost done._

"Next time a warning would be nice before you start hacking into stuff!"

"Ploink" _Shawn Ryder, human, age fifteen..._

"I know that! He's one of _them_!" she hissed, snatching the Index back as SAM rested it against her shoulder. The legs retreated into the trusted machine, clicking firmly in response. "You know what I mean!"

"Huuuummm" _Not quite._

"He's the son to Professor Ryder, you know, the guy that's almost as famous as Professor Membrane..." she sighed, closing her eyes. SAM whirled.

"...Children of Earth's greatest minds are selected to carry the torch. I wasn't so lucky; my parents, and their parents, were all a part of the degenerate elite- the ones that dragged society into the streets- and worked for McMeaty's or Crazy Taco's and whatnot." she continued, frowning. "I was four when my dreams were shattered..."

_Earth_

_She was young, eager to learn what the universe had to offer. All of her limbs were as they should have been at the time._

_"MOMMY!" _

_A woman, far too young to really be a mother yet, sighed, setting her assigned hat and apron to the side. Gray eyes stared at the child._

_"What is it now, Nyx?"_

_"I wanna go see the man on TV!" she cried, pointing at the screen as the world famous Professor Membrane rambled on about...something. "You PROMICED"_

_"Fine, whatever."_

_..._

_"Ha ha, poor, crazy little girl!" the professor laughed, his goggled eyes upon the child. "You're not smart enough!"_

Turning in the direction of a new sound, Nyx allowed her eyes to flutter open, the fleeting image of a person running by pulling her back to reality. In moments, she had pulled her shoes back on and was out the door, searching.

"NYX!"

She turned, stumbling as she was attacked. The blade missed, barely.

"Cheap-shot."

"Hey, I called your name!"

Glaring, she side stepped, watching as the blade slithered back to its owner. A sheet of black kept her from seeing inside the helmet, the nagging feeling of being teased sinking into her conscience.

"huuummmmm beep" _He's armored. Be careful._

"You worry too much, SAM" she mumbled, crouching into a defensive position. Her opponent did the same.

Nyx was the first to move, though not in the way one would expect. Stepping back, she turned, running. With graceful steps and skill, she scaled one of the shorter buildings, her hands clasping the edge of the roof before she hauled herself up.

Shawn was close behind, the few seconds he spent in confusion allowing the gap to exist.

Her half-lidded eyes watched him carefully, a yawn escaping her.

"Scared?"

She sighed, jumping onto the neighboring roof, and completely ignoring his question. Despite her weight, she was quick and agile, a game of cat and mouse forming. Down ally ways and over buildings, she led him through the city for about an hour, night falling over the two.

"Oh COME ON!" he roared, scowling. He faced a wall, the mouth of the ally behind him.

"Very well, but answer me first. Do you think you're better than me? Do you want to kill me, or befriend me?" she taunted, chuckling as he spun on his heels to face her.

"Do wha-"

"Answer the question."

"I-I'll kill you, if I have to!" he declared, bringing his sword up.

"And?" she pressed, her fingers toying with the buttons on her shirts until they opened.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

Her lazy stare turned that of hatred, her shirt falling like the last leaf of fall. Her skin was bared, a black bra offering little modesty. She surged forward, forcing him to step back. Under the low light of a street lamp, she attacked, her arms snapping out. The series of punches was a surprise, all of them landing on their mark- his upper torso. Blindly, he swung, his sword catching her right arm. They stood locked together, her arm, versus his blade.

"What is your problem?"

"People like you!" she hissed, shoving him back. The light scratch along the metal disappeared, the plates shifting with a dull whisper. "For years I have struggled to prove to the world that I was capable of more than just cooking fries!"

"What does that have to do with _anything_?"

"_Everything._"

Pushing fear aside, Shawn charged forth, blade high. She side stepped, grimacing as the razor edge bit into the soft skin of her side. He pulled back quickly, shaking his sword as the blood covered portion vanished, an electrical hum filling the air. She growled, focusing her gaze on the shrinking wound. Shawn struck again, a mind-numbing current forcing her body to still. His fist came down hard, landing as many blows as he could before he was sent flying by a well aimed kick.

"Owww..."

"I bet you didn't know that your kind is _purposely_ keeping the population stupid." Nyx grunted. "It was suppose to a random selection, but the intelligent minds didn't want to risk anything, They all got together and made up this ridiculous formula that, when decoded, only allowed certain people born into certain families to advance." she continued, waiting for him to stand. "Guess what. I wasn't one of them."

"Wait...you're that crazy lady that was launched into space!"

She roared, her fist hooking just under his rib cage. Repeatedly, she pounded his larger frame, her fingers hooking into the fabric of his clothing.

"Beep." _His armor is absorbing most of the force._

She sent Shawn flying, tossing his body as if it was little more than a doll. The plates along both arms shifted, the barrels of both guns aimed straight at the boy.

"Why are you even fighting, _Ryder_?"

"I- So that they'll end operation Impeding Doom 2"

She paused, blinking; her head tilted back just the slightest. A question twinkled in her eyes.

"You- you didn't know about it?"

"Nope. But now that I do, perhaps when I win I'll join their ranks." she grinned, casting them both in an eerie white glow. "It'll make destroying mankind that much easier!"

"You bitch!" he hissed, barely dodging the twin blasts. The building behind him groaned, the hole passing straight through. He scrambled to his feet, renewing their game of chase. She followed behind closely, often sticking to higher grounds.

...

Somehow, their battle had moved from the city to the coast line, the sand slowing her steps in the slightest. His helmet lay abandoned near the lapping shore, his dark eyes searching her for a weakness. Nothing stood out. She moved like a dancer, had the strength and endurance of an ox, and the skill of an assassin. Everything blow she threw landed. Her aim was deadly.

But it was her eyes that truly got to him. From a distance, they looked like normal eyes- round and colorful. Up close though, they were cat like, with a tough of machinery in their depths.

And they were filled with complete, uncensored, hatred.

...They were the eyes of a monster...

Desperately, he stabbed at her, complete shock washing over him as the blade sunk a good three inches into her skin. She coughed once, twice, before sinking further onto the blade's shaft.

"I-I-"

"You haven't won yet" she groaned, the barrel of her right arm pressing against his abdomen. The electrical hum from before reached their ears tenfold, her face nearly splitting in two as she smiled. "Let's see if _you_ have NANOs in your system."

The light engulfed him.

His body sagged against hers, useless.

The wound went straight through, leaving a gaping whole that dripped and bled.

She salvaged the leather jacket and helmet. The rest, she placed at the shore's edge, her cold fingers sliding his eyes close.

The tide came in minutes later, claiming the remains of a young boy and erasing message left in the sand.

_I have a planet to heal, and a race to destroy. I won't be stopped. _


	2. Chapter 2

Round two: Rising waters

"Congratulations, contender Nyx!"

Hovering just out of arms reach, the camera droid refocused its lens while the young cyborg paused in the buttoning of her white blouse, her image reflecting off the smooth surface. Her expression remained stoic, her actions resuming. The camera followed like a lost puppy, occasionally asking unanswered questions. Many where silly, trivial, things, such as what was her favorite color, or food.

"Come on, just one question?" the droid begged, darting in front of Nyx as she crossed yet another street. It shrank under her stare, quivering in the frigid air that rolled over the ice-land/ city boarders.

"No."

"Please? Just a little something for the folks at home" it pressed. When she allowed her arm's to shift to menacing barrels, the camera reconsidered. "Never mind then… Beam her up; beam her up!"

….

Staggering as the lights faded and the ground became solid once more, Nyx spun to observe her surroundings. The dull gray of the city had been replaced with glimmering silver. A cot adorned the far side of the cabin, accompanied by a small television and covered tray. With a heavy sigh, she fell onto the thin mattress, ignoring the way it creaked under her weight. The TV sprang to life with a soft pop, demanding her attention.

"Welcome, round two contestants" an overly cheerful Irken chirped, her bright purple eyes never blinking. "I am service drone Nikki."

"Shut up, Nikki" Nyx groaned as she stretched for the 'off' button without moving from her place. The damn thing was just out of her reach.

"In just a few hours round two will begin! Exciting, huh? 

"No, now shut up" the cyborg whined, letting her fingers shift and reshape themselves.

"Each contestant has been assigned an escort. In the following hours, please have them do whatever" Nikki instructed, oblivious of the cannon aimed at her open mouth. "Now, enjoy these recorded battles!" Blackness filled the void Nikki had created, only to be replaced with the sadistic singings of one Benedict, former scientist and wanted criminal. One orange colored eye opened for a peek, her curiosity flared.

"_Hickory dickory dock"_

"SAM-"she drawled, moving to sit on her knees.

The AI stretched his long legs, pushing his small body leave the comfort of her head. Modeled after long-legged spiders with small bodies, SAM made his way to the air vents. He slipped through with ease.

_Gathering data now…. Recording in progress _SAM whispered into her consciences.

"Perfect."

…

Mesmerized by the battles on screen, Nyx hardly noticed the three-foot tall Irken that entered her chambers. It wasn't until he tripped with a yelp that she turned. Red eyes stared up at her, wide with fear. Nervous clicks and pops tumbled like a waterfall from his mouth, worsening as she smiled.

"Don't kill Venn!"

"Venn?" Nyx rested on her stomach, hands propping her head up. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Uh-food, yes?" Venn muttered, rising to his feet. "Can't have you dying, you know?"

"Food… fruit, please" she started, smirking as he sighed with relief. His scream caused her to giggle. With a barrel aimed at his lovely green head, Venn fumbled for his blaster, cursing his luck as his fingers slipped along the metal. "I believe the lovely little thing on your back is called a PAK….I want one, and any other tech you have laying around."

….

Running as quick as his stubby legs would, Venn rounded the corner with such force that he was sent sliding into the furthest wall. Others turned, though shrugged as the identified the solider. Venn the coward- the worst Invader in the history of Invaders, ran from anything and everything. Mumbling under his breath, the Irken paused at the only closet on the ship. He shuddered.

"Why, why, Venn" the Irken sighed, crying as a random tube fell on his foot. "Oh, the Tallest are going to kill me!"  
…...

"What the hell is that?"

Oozing, hissing, bright blue and plum purple…..

Nyx eyed the 'fruit' wearily, poking it, only to pull her hand back as it jiggled. Venn frowned, lowering the plate down to his eye level.

"Fruit…Flan-tan" he clarified with a purr. "Don't humans have-?"

"No… we have plums, grapes, apples, and the list goes on and on" she sighed. His head fell to the side in confusion. "Forget it. Where's the tech?"

"Here, see?" he cheered, brandishing the stolen, yet forgotten, equipment. Guns, lasers, and blades- they all laid at her feet with baited breath. "Venn did good, yes?"

"Yes, very good, Venn… now the PAK?"

"Ah, Venn has to install" he cringed, reaching into the large bag he had brought back with him.

"**Round two will begin in five minutes"**

A soft curse tumbled past her lips, followed by a sharp cry as the PAK met her spine. The foreign machine whined as her body attacked, though quieted after she growled a firm order.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Crackling angrily beneath her feet, the ice shelf shifted and moaned as it broke away from the, mother land, its edges consumed by raging NANOs. With a drunken stagger, she slid across the slick surface, reaching for the main mass of frozen land. The tip of her boot barely escaped the furious rising waters. A string of profanities flew from her pink lips, each directed at the entity that assigned her to the frozen waste lands. Her metallic leg dipped into the loose snow, sending the miffed cyborg to the ground.

Somewhere on Earth, a nun exploded and a sailor opted for a career change.

SAM whispered in her conscience, offering soft words of comfort as she dug her lower limb out of the frigid slush. Her grumblings refused to cease though, her morbid and rather bloody threats filling the air about her.

_We need to get to the center of the continent._

"So we go south- into the freezing mess of white?" she hissed, growling as she staggered onto her feet. When he didn't counter her question, she allowed a few more curses to stain her vocabulary. She tugged harder than necessary on the edges of Shawn's leather jacket, struggling to keep as much warmth around her human core.

…

_Turn west _SAM ordered after hours of silence. Forcing her gaze from the blinding ground, Nyx scanned the horizon for anything out of the ordinary. There was none.

"Why?"

_Lucy just landed, and he's not far from our current location. Turn west._

"Our target is south-"

_Fine, get your head bitten off. _

"Alright, I'm going west!"

…_.That's east…._

"There" she snapped, trudging in the direction the AI insisted upon.

…

South, west, southwest- no matter which direction she turned, which hill of frozen powder she hid behind, Lucy was close behind. His nostrils flared as he took in yet another deep breath of overly still air, his large talon sinking into the soft ground. She was close, the lingering odor of sweat and oil filling his senses. His mouth opened to reveal jagged yellow teeth, his long lime green tongue tasting the air. Her pounding heart joined her aroma, along with the strained breaths.

Below him…

Scooping the human into his giant claw, Lucy stared down at the wide eyed girl. Could he grin, his jaw would have cracked.

So easy….

The first blow barely reached his mind, the sensation dulled by persistent cold and thick skin. The second however stung, the plasma markings singing his emerald skin as she pressed the barrel against his shoulder. She fell back into the snow, only to leap to her feet in less than the time it took to blink.

The chase was on.

Scrambling and sinking, Nyx struggled to out run the behemoth monstrosity, her labored breath music to the towering hunter.

Lucy closed the distance between them with simple bounds and halfhearted leaps.

Screaming with rage and, possibly, fear, Nyx fired as many rounds as she could, the plasma bombarding his thick skin, and doing no damage.

"No…..no!" she roared, jamming her foot into the monster's chin. Glowing orange met smoky-amber both set into a glare of rage and hatred. She struck repeatedly, kicking the beast with all her might. Yet Lucy would not be denied a meal.

Opening his maw with an earsplitting roar, Lucy went to rip her head from her shoulders, only to howl in pain as she fired a rather powerful blast into his awaiting mouth. Viscous blood dripped upon her pale skin as the monster stumbled back, its scream following her as she ran for the city's edge. Safe upon concrete, she slowed, resuming her path south.

…...

If being chased by a monster named Lucy just wasn't the highlight of her day, then almost being crushed by a speeding train that had a date with the cement had to be it. Glass and razor sharp shards of metal ripped through the rock like paper, debris flying in all directions. Some managed to scrape her skin, though the damage was minor and gone before a single drop of blood ever left her body.

Not far from the wreckage, in what appeared to be a pile of broken bones and skin, laid competitor Skullene, her striking blue eyes clenched shut in unimaginable pain. Nyx paused, watching the invader as she rose with a cry of pain. For a second, the Irken mumbled into a piece secured about her head, her long nimble fingers clawing at a syringe. For a moment, it seemed as if Skullene was talking to another, her tone that of a lover rather than the vicious, ruthless, fighter Nyx had watched. Nyx tore her eyes from the invader, intending to leave the woman be… until she spotted that niffy little gun the alien favored so much.

…

"So we have an agreement?" the cyborg pressed, her arm, currently in blaster mode, still aimed where the shape shifter had once stood. Skullene eyed the human warily, noting how for someone so young (especially when compared to the Irken race) she could stand so confidently, almost like a soldier.

"Given circumstances…yes, we have an agreement, human" Skullene sighed, offering her hand. "Though know this, should you even try to betray me, I will tear you apart screw by screw- even if you are a smeet."

….

However different the two seemed, once one of them started talking, the other couldn't help but listen and compare, in silence, their histories.

Skullene had once been a proud soldier that would have put the Armada before herself any day had they asked. Worlds fell at her feet, by her hand, and now, having been stripped of her glory, she could now feel regret and remorse for damage she caused.

Nyx had never tasted fame, glory, praise. Her entire society had kept her on a short leash in a dying backyard, forcing her into the dirt. With advancement, she was punished. Reward came with failing, with fitting into that perfect mold her predecessors had crafted. She hated it. While her peers were content with wallowing in stupidity, Nyx longed for knowledge. But the system that was place forced her in the shadows.

Then there was an explosion, so many years ago. Nyx was declared blind and legally deaf…..and these abnormalities opened the gates.

Allowed to meander about, Nyx managed to slip into the heavily guarded records of her planet, her tiny mind absorbing everything she got her hands on. Machinery captured her fancy, and with ease, she mastered the basics. A few years later, she had built SAM from a broken hearing aid and spare parts. Less than a year later, she could see again, and with a new found thirst, she forged records and snuck into boot-camp.

Needless to say, she passed with flying colors.

"So, Invader, what do want, if you win?"

"…I have a few ideas…" Skullene breathed, eyeing the human as she walked upon the curb, arms outstretched in order to maintain balance. The human's head fell back, orange eyes scanning the roof tops above.

The leaping figures above must have been a trick of the light, two of them appearing as the aligned cyborg and alien.

…..

"FLORP!"

"…Oh, fuck!"

Barely missing the daggers, Nyx glared at the dark clad robots, the faint whisper of building energy hardly heard over the pounding of her heart. Assassins surrounded them, inviting the two to a dance of violence and bloodshed. There were six in total; though she had a feeling more would join the party.

One dove for the cyborg, only to have her unforgiving fingers sink into its skin. She tore at the machine, growling as it healed itself much like she did.

"Heads up, human!"

Rolling to the side, the attacking bot slowed as its limbs were forced into a single none giving piece, its head rolling like a lost ball as Nyx fired the ending shot. Sparks flew and the other droids lunged forth, one of them catching the human with a wild swing of its arm. She groaned, a strained, "Ouch" leaving her throat. She struggled to get the robot on its knees, her heavy body rolling as to get the bot off the ground. It landed with a solid 'thud', before suffering a blast to its chest. Yet the thing wasn't ready to die.

"Damn these droids! They're like roaches~!" she cried, grabbing its weapon.

"Their weapons have ID locks! Get rid of it!"

Stabbing the half shredded droid, Nyx turned from the want-to-be-bomb, moaning as the heat engulfed her body. Light flooded the transit, blue and tangerine eyes absorbing the image of Cal. The smug bastard shifted from one form to the next, settling on an Irken officer with a malicious grin.

Skullene swore violently.

"I would stay and chat, but I have more pressing priorities; have fun ladies!"

Taxis sprang to life, empty. One almost ran over Nyx, the displaced air causing her hair to ruffle. A laugh almost bubbled forth as one of the droids flailed on the hood; only to plummet several stories as the vehicle left the building. With Skullene otherwise preoccupied, Nyx sprung after Cal, swearing as her first blast was repelled by alien technology. The elevator, however, had no immunities, and came crashing down. Cal surfaced in the form of Quell, woozy from the sudden drop. Her foot came crashing down on his chest, her guns aimed at his head.

"That's for almost running me over."

Cal shifted beneath her, a wave of water crashing down on her shoulders. By the time she regained her footing, he was up and already transforming into another being, his mouth opening to reveal shark like teeth and a thick segmented tongue. His skin got tougher, darker, as it strained over new muscle. Twin tails extended from his hind-quarters while quills protruded from his spine. Large almond shaped black eyes stared her down, a large talon throwing her against the furthest wall. Using support, she forced herself onto her feet, a few drops of her blood falling to the floor before the wound sealed itself. He closed the distance between them, knocking others out of his way. She let loose a barrage of fires, though barely scratched the surface of his flesh. Daggers, hundreds of them, clasped onto her shoulder where the metal met flesh. His large head swung from side to side, tearing the arm from the socket. She kicked at his neck, falling to the cold ground in a puddle of her own crimson soul. The NANOs in her system raced towards the injury, fighting with time to seal the gaping hole.

A crushing foot came down upon her, forcing the air from her lungs. Darkness ate away at the corners of her vision. In seconds, she was still.

"Pathetic" Cal snarled, turning to resume his mission.

**BeRseRk mode activated.**

Spinning, Cal eyed the unconscious human, a growl daring her to stand.

**Turn safety off?**

**Command- yes**

**System SAM is in control. **

With jerky, spastic movements, her body rose, her head lolled to the side. Cal lunged for the girl, startled as she managed to avoid his grasp.

**Access other weapons?**

**Command-yes**

**Foreign system detected. Permit access?**

**Command-yes**

Thin spider-like legs shot out from the side of her skull, plates widening and bending until her precious head was protected. Another set of legs burst through the fabric of her shirt and jacket, the Irken equipment lifting the girl higher. The once blue joints of her hands and arms changed to a brilliant and bitter red. Barrels that had once only shot plasma widened, sending a powerful blast of blue and white flames at the stunned shape shifter.

Dark brown skin turned solid black and pink as the flesh was melted away, the wounds oozing a florescent purple. Using the speed that the PAK legs provided, Nyx's body charged the beast, the nozzles turning to fist just before she punched the alien. His claws missed as her body ducked and weaved through his attacks. His teeth rarely grabbed hold of clothing or flesh, making the battle far more difficult than it should have been on his part.

She circled on him, hand diving into the upper rim of her thigh high boots. A blade curved and riddled with jagged teeth, ripped into his open wounds and tore the skin from the delicate muscle beneath. His howl shook the walls. Her grip tightened on the carving tool as he tried to shift forms, his once solid self becoming a tad more liquid.

"_Stay still, you bothersome pest" _SAM hissed through his controls, the computerized voice mixing with the tender voice of the human. The blade sliced at the sloshing body, pausing as Cal tried to freeze his form. Burning flames tickled the outside of his body, and melted the rest.

Cal tried to shift into something else, the threat of being vaporized very real to the shape-shifter.

He was fortunate that he was engulfed in a healing light, his body moved to another location as the blast intended for his brains tore through the floor instead.

It was at that moment that Skullene's shriek ripped through the air.

…..

"…You look like shit."

Skullene ignored the human; her body slumped against the wall as her body struggled to repair itself. With only one eye, judging the girl's current location was proving difficult, a feeling of doom crossing her mind.

She was helpless at the moment… a pitiful blob of skin, bones, and goo.

"I can't kill you; a deal is a deal…. Oh, I'm going to regret this…." Nyx sighed, lifting the Irken to her feet.

The walk was a quiet one, mostly due to Skullene's waning consciousness. There were moments where Nyx would pause and offer the invader something- a bite of flan-tan, a sip of water, but little more.

Lucy refused to show his face. Cal was off somewhere trying to kill Sancho.

For some reason, Nyx had a feeling that a fire breathing dragon was involved.

…..

"Well, it's been a good run…" Nyx offered as she sat Skullene down, the lake just a few yards away. "As promised-"

"What makes you think we'll advance?"

"Simple, I don't plan to loose, and they can't get rid of you yet" the human laughed, waving as she turned towards the lake. "Don't die yet!"

….

"I thought I killed you!"

Lifting her head from her knees, Nyx eyed the belligerent Irken. Emerald eyes were narrowed in aggravation, his dagger hanging loosely in his clawed hand. The human behind him tilted his head in confusion, memorizing the cyborg.

Surely they've already met…

"….No, I'm very much alive…" Nyx drawled, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"GAH!" Benedict roared, grabbing his antennae. A string of garbled curses and moans left the musical mad-man as he turned the nearest boulder, his lovely green head meeting the hard surface few times. Sancho rolled his dark eyes.

"I just saw your headless body a few miles back-"

"Did you bother to get a good look at it?" she huffed, shaking a sapphire strand of hair from her face.

"…No…."

"Then it wasn't me… probably a robot."

"You are a robot!" Benedict hissed, hands pulling at the noose around his neck.

"Wrong, alien" she sighed. Feet planted into the ground, Nyx stood to her full height, her back straight and her stance proud. "Every movement," she explained with a flick of her wrist, "is as natural as breathing. It takes less than a thought to control my limbs."

"Oh, I don't care!" the green-eyed scientist snapped, another set of clicks and bitter pops flying past his lips.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Sancho groaned, jumping as the cyborg was suddenly in front of him.

"Have we met?"

"We fought against Cal about five hours ago" Sancho pointed, backing slightly. Her orange eyes contracted to nearly pupil less orbs. "Or, maybe, not?"

"I fought Cal, alone, about seven hours ago, in a transit…"

"Does being trapped in an elevator ring any bells?"

"No… but you do look…familiar….like a distant memory…"

"None of it matters!" the Irken shouted, an accusing finger aimed at the cyborg. "I melted your face!"

"Yet here I stand."

…

With all contestants gathered, each awaited the final verdict. A heavy sigh passed Nyx's rosy lips. Time seemingly slowed.

The clock was near its end…

Memories fought to reach the forefront of her mind, only to be repressed with bright moment capturing flashes.

Something danced at the edge of her consciousness, demanding her attention.

_**What is our purpose?**_

"To hea-"

_**Not that weak excuse! What is your TRUE purpose? Who sent you? What are you?**_

"I-I am"

_**Think carefully, pet. Think back to a day where you were once something else….**_

_**And tell me your REAL name.**_.


End file.
